


Attrition

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex apologizes





	Attrition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Attrition

### Attrition

#### by Marcia Elena

  


Title: Attrition 

Author: Marcia Elena 

Email: 

Keywords: M/K, Krycek's POV 

Spoilers: All M/K episodes 

Rating: R 

Summary: Alex apologizes 

Yet another 155 Words thingie, written July 22, 2002 

Disclaimer: CC and 1013 own them. But they were already broken when I borrowed them. 

Author's notes: Sin, the energizer fic-bunny, is partially to blame for this one. The rest of the blame goes to Wildy, and to Elena's not-quite-finished-yet M/K vid, called 'Sorry'. 

* * *

Attrition   
by Marcia Elena 

I'm sorry, Mulder. 

Sorry I made you trust me. Sorry I betrayed you. Sorry I killed your father. Sorry I lied to you. 

I'm sorry. 

Sorry I cried out when you punched me. Sorry I bled. Sorry you hurt me. Sorry you hurt yourself. 

Sorry, Fox. Sorry I fell for you. Sorry you couldn't deal. Sorry I wanted more. Sorry you wanted less. Sorry you're so fucked up. Sorry I never got over you. 

Sorry I went crazy. Sorry I got lost. Sorry I tried to help. Sorry I smiled at you. Sorry I dreamed of you. Sorry I traded my arm for your stupidity. Sorry I endured your cruelty. Sorry I came back. 

Sorry. 

Sorry I kissed you. Sorry you felt so good. Sorry I missed you. 

Sorry everything wasn't my fault. 

I'm sorry, fucker. 

Sorry I threatened you. Sorry I held you at gunpoint. 

So, so sorry. 

Sorry I didn't pull the trigger. 

* * *

  
 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Marcia Elena


End file.
